


Conventions can be a fun thing

by Luperus



Category: AMC RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperus/pseuds/Luperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've decided to go to a convention, you never expected this to happen...</p><p>A collab fic with http://thereedusrx.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventions can be a fun thing

You don't know how you ended up here but you find yourself not caring, maybe it was too many drinks, a fun convention and a diamond ticket to all the parties but somehow you ended up here and you are fucking glad you bought that ticket after debating for weeks if it was worth the splurge of cash.

You've always thought of Norman's and Misha's fingers. Now here you are with both sets of long digits curling against your tongue and both tasting tangily different but pleasant and stroking at your tongue as if promising more; one slender, rough finger tasting of oil paints and cigarettes, the other of wood shavings and sunshine.

You find one thumb rubbing firmly at your lower lip, the other pushing under your upper lip to massage at your gums and the soft skin beneath your lip as you twist your tongue gently around Norman's fingertip, nipping and tasting it before drawing it further into your mouth.

You look up and see that expectant, lust filled look as they look down at you, both having a hand in your hair as they fuck your mouth with two fingers each and appraise you for being a good little bitch for them both. This causes you to moan and nip playfully at their fingertips, trying to draw them in more as they watch you fuck your face with their hands as you look up at their beautiful faces through your lashes.

Your lips are already swollen from meeting their knuckles too many times, begging noises escaping as you try and ask for more from them, Then the moment when one of them - Norm - reaches down and starts fidgeting with his belt single-handedly before unlatching it... then reaches over to Misha's and undoes it for him, still keeping his fingers in your mouth, turning them upside down so that his fingertips hit and stroke the roof of your mouth sensually.

You moan softly at the firm feel of fingertips as your eyes slip shut, unsure which grabs the other's hand to pull it between your legs to press and stroke teasingly as you hear their breathing hitch is almost unison and you roll your hips to try and draw out more of the same noises from them.

You feel pressure and realise that; oh god; one of them is unzipping you with his TEETH and it's the most exciting feeling in the world, you can't help but open your knees wider at this point, seeking whatever friction you can find because all you really want is to feel that stubble next to bare skin.

You arch your back and try to plead around the fingers in your mouth as the other nuzzles into your neck and nips HARD, you yelp and clench your teeth around their fingers before a swift, firm lick brings you back to your senses just a little, or at least concentrates them a little more... South.

Fingers are splayed out all over your body, hot touches and lazy circles over your stomach and chest, teasing and firm. Norm leans down, nipping your collarbone and lathing his tongue into the hollow of your throat, soft stubble dragging over your skin as your breath catches... Misha... that means Misha's tongue is the one that's dragging over you tenderly, tentative licks and nibbles at first before he starts to nip and suckle harder.

You moan as Misha's tongue stabs into you ruthlessly before it splays out wide and flat within you causing a loud moan to escape you as it rubs firmly within you, impossibly deep as his plush lips tickle at your centre, teeth occasionally pressing at you painlessly as he plunges as deep as he can go with his tongue.

Your hips arch upwards, opening yourself to his tongue as he plays, front teeth grating perfectly across your centre as he moves deeper, Norm's hand snaking down to grab a fistful of Misha's hair, guiding him into a pace while still raining open-mouthed kisses down your chest and belly.

Your breathing turns harsh and panting as you feel Misha's tongue slip and slide within you, sharp gasps and moans escaping you as you meet Norm's hand in Misha's hair, the other grabbing into Norm's own hair as your hips rock roughly, demanding more without words, Misha not denying you as he twists and contorts his tongue teasingly within you.

Your fingers twined in the hair of both men, you arch yourself up, pushing yourself onto Misha's tongue, and shiver. Norm nibbles his way down your body starting at your chin, down your throat, over your collarbone, straying to take a nipple between impossibly soft lips... Your head falls back, the pure pleasure of it all starting to sink in.

Your breaths turn sharp uncoordinated, soft 'oh shit's escaping as you grind yourself down onto Misha's willing mouth, feeling him suck ever so gently as you tremble at the over-abundance of stimulation, fingers tightening in Norm's hair as you yank him up none-too-kindly for a kiss, eyebrows furrowed as heat overwhelms your body.

Norm gladly obliges, biting softly on your bottom lip before sucking it between his own, his taste a mixture of cigarettes and mint and something that you can't quite place because you're so distracted by Misha's tongue and what it's doing. Misha obviously knows you're close, whether is the tiny gasps and moans from your throat or the slight jump of your centre every time he nears it with his teeth... He latches on, tongue firmly lathing over it before sucking slightly harder than before as you arch in pleasure, watching stars erupt like wildfire behind your closed eyelids.

You tremble and buck wildly as you kiss Norm for all you're worth, resisting the urge for your eyes to roll back in your skull as the heat of climax overwhelms you, soft cries and whimpers being swallowed by Norms eager mouth as you throb around Misha's tongue, Misha himself thrusting and curling his tongue deeper as if to drive you completely insane as his hands grip and squeeze at your thighs.

You gasp, Misha allowing you to ride out your climax before the final stroke of his tongue falls. Both men smile over you as you pant softly. You'll have bruises in the morning from Misha's hands, but you don't care at all.

Norm catches you and draws you into his chest as you slump and threaten to fall back, soft lips meeting your shoulder and chest as he whispers how good you are, Misha placing one last kiss and lick to your centre as he lays back and regards you and Norm cuddling above him, his eyes practically navy as he licks and cleans his lips. You forced to watch as he takes in the last of what juices his lips took from you.

You pant and stroke as Norm's arms as you peer down at Misha with bleary eyes, feeling sleepy as he smirks up at you cockily. You decide you may just have to come to conventions they guest at more often.... who knows what might happen....


End file.
